


Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: When Wade convinced Tony to recruit the reader, there was always something about her past that she kept hidden. It isn't until Bucky trials Wade and the reader one night that the finds out what that secret is, and that the reader is not as innocent as she seems.





	Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

You threw the duffle bag at him, “Come on Wade I don’t wanna be late”. Stuffing one last chimichanga into his mouth he got up from the table. With a stuffed mouth he said, “Goodbye guys, thanks for the meal R2D2”. 

Tony raised his eyebrow, “...uh you’re welcome”. With that you and Wade grabbed your coats and began to head out the door. Sam took another bite, “It must be eating you alive not knowing where she goes with  **_him_ ** huh?”. 

After hearing the door finally close Bucky looked down at his plate. Pushing around the remaining food he said, “Thanks for reminding me man”. Sam laughed for a moment, but only because he thought Bucky’s crush on you was cute. 

“Maybe they go train together” Steve said while trying to put a positive spin on things. Bucky faked a smile, knowing his best friend was just trying to cheer him up. Clint got up to put his dish in the sink, “we have the best training facility in all of new york right here”. 

“Uh try in the entire United States” Tony said while adjusting his glasses. Bucky was biting on his lip, completely ignoring his friends bickering. Finally he’d made up his mind, “I’m following them”. 

Steve shook his head, “Come on Buck that’s an invasion of her privacy”. Bucky had already made up his mind. He stood up, “Not if it’s nothing Steve”. Sam got up too, “Im damn curios too so count me in”. 

Sighing Steve said, “...I guess that means me too”.  As much as Steve wanted to talk his friends down from the idea, they were already grabbing their jackets getting ready to leave. He realized that he might as well go with them and stop them from making more stupid decisions. 

Tony sighed, “Right...left...left”. Everyone in the room looked at him concerned that he was having a stroke. He got up and joined Clint at the sink, “That’s how to get to them...well at least catch up with them”. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, “You better tell me you didn’t put trackers in us or some shit because-”. Tony shook his head, laughing at the idea for a brief moment. He looked to Bucky, “One; I’m not some mad scientist, Two; I know where (y/n) goes”. 

Bucky's eyes widened, “You knew all this time?”. Tony nodded his head, not wanting to say anything else. Steve patted his friends shoulder, telling him that they should leave in order to not fall too behind. 

“So sugar tits when are you going to tell Elsa the truth?” Wade said while walking backwards. You rolled your eyes while continuing to stride forward. Sighing you said, “Nice nickname Wade...but I’m not telling him”. 

The only people who knew your secret were Wade and Tony. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust the others...it was just they both knew your history the best. Wade had saved you, and had lead you to Tony. 

When you joined the team you needed to tell Tony everything, families don’t do well with secrets. Wade pulled you from your thoughts, “Why not? You like him….he likes you….just fuck already and tell him the truth!”. You stopped in your tracks making Wade stop too. 

“How long did it take you to face Vanessa? If he can’t handle this then I’d lose him Wade” you said calmly. Wade sighed, but ultimately understood where you were coming from. He shrugged, “Fine...but you know daddypool is right”. 

 

Sam nudged Bucky’s side, “Daddypool?”. That had been the only think they’d been able to pick up from the distance they’d been keeping. Bucky punched Sam’s shoulder telling him to shut up. 

“If you two keep fighting they’ll hear us” Steve said while keeping his eyes on you and Wade. Sam mimicked Steve’s voice, getting at him for always being in dad mode. Steve smirked, “If you too didn’t act like children I wouldn’t have to be”. 

That shut Sam up and made Steve grin from ear to ear. Bucky was confused, “Why’d they turn down this alley?”. Bucky turned the corner, taking in the abandoned alley. Except for one door on the right there were just trash cans and graffitti. 

Steve went to the door putting his ear against it, “Well there’s definitely noise coming-”. With his weight Steve had accidently pushed the non-locked door open, falling forward. Sam and Bucky rushed behind him, but were completely shocked by what they saw. 

“This is a strip joint….are you sure we’re in the right place?” Sam said while helping Steve up. Bucky looked around, “This is the only door in this alley...it has to be the right place”. Steve brushed some dirt off his shoulder, “Well let’s just lay low and see what we find...Wade sticks out pretty easy”. 

“So we’re going with red tonight? Daddypool likey…” Wade said while tossing you your clothes. You wanted to be angry but you could never be truly angry with Wade. Smiling you said, “Don’t think I’m in love with you now”. 

Wade spun in the makeup chair he’d been sitting in, and when he faced you again slapped his cheeks in shock. Teasingly he said, “That’s exactly what you’d say if you didn’t want me to think so!”. 

You threw a makeup brush at him, which of course he caught with ease. There was a bang on the door, “You got five minutes Carmen”. Wade was smirking once again, and you asked why. 

He shrugged, “nothing…. **_Carmen_ ** ”. Ignoring his comment about your fake name, you proceeded to get ready for tonight. Wade continued to talk your ear off while doing so; talking about anything from the new furniture Al had ordered to whether or not Bucky’s metal arm vibrates…. **_which it does not._ **

“So that is why Ikea is just a bunch of cockmunchers….. **_sweet baby jesus you look sexy!_ ** ” Wade said as he looked you up and down. To please him you did a small little spin, letting him look at you from all angles. 

He got up, “I think I know a certain super soldier who would totally be creaming his pants right now…”. Leaning forward you put the finishing touches on your makeup knowing that you only had a minute or so left. 

“See I always thought Steve’s favorite color is blue...but-”. Wade’s sarcastic laugh filled the dressing room. He went towards the door, “Alright sweet cheeks I’ll be in the crowd, make daddypool proud of you”. 

With a wink he was gone, leaving you alone in your dressing room. Taking a breath in and then out you looked yourself over in the mirror. You couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different about tonight, but you tried to push your fears away. 

Hearing another knock on your door you knew it was time to go out on stage. Softly you told yourself, “ **_If I can kick alien ass then I can do this_ ** ”. Before you knew it your pre-show jitters turns to excitement. 

You smirked to yourself when you heard your song start up and saw the lights of the club go out. 

**_Lemme hear you say "Hey Ms. Carter"_ **

**_Say, "Hey Ms. Carter", gimme sum'n_ **

“Look there’s Wade” Bucky said while pointing to one of the tables to the side of the stage. The lights went out and a song started to blare through the speakers, making the group rush to go sit down with Wade. 

“Uh-oh spaghettios” Wade said when he realized that shit was about to hit the fan. He forced a smile as he watched them take their seats. Sam was confused, “If you’re here where the hell is-”. 

Sam was cut off by the sound of heels clacking against the ground and his jaw dropped when he looked up at the stage. Bucky’s eyes widened, “....(y/n)?”. Bucky looked you up and down, somewhat convinced this might all be a dream. 

You were wearing red lace lingerie with red heels to match. He swallowed hard, you looked so damn good. Wade smirked, “Someone wanna wake up Elsa before he  **_lets it go_ ** in his pants?”. 

Steve tapped Bucky, “Buck are you okay I know this wasn’t-”. Bucky was completely shocked, stunned, hell even flabbergasted...but he wasn’t angry or upset. Within seconds he was captivated by you, and he felt butterflies in his stomach waiting to see your next move. 

“I’m fine Steve” he said without taking his eyes off of you. Sam and Steve exchanged looks for a minute before deciding that they had no other choice than to just trust their friend. Wade grinned, “Boys meet Carmen”. 

**_See me up in the club with fifty of the girls_ **

**_Posted in the back with my things on my grill_ **

Keeping your head up you walked towards the end of the stage, where the main pole was. You stride was powerful but slow, letting everyone in the audience pay close attention to your body. 

You losely gripped the pole with one hand, walking around it. As the song continued you felt your nerves start to melt away completely. The base of the song was as steady as your heartbeat, and you felt your entire body vibrate. 

**_Every boy in here with me got that smoke_ **

**_Every girl in here gotta look me up and down_ **

With that lyric you slowly slid down, your back to your audience as your front faced the pole. You looked over your shoulder and into the audience, popping out your ass before slowly standing back up. 

Scanning the faces of the audience you saw most of the regulars, trying not to smirk when you even noticed Weasel in the crowd. That reminded you of Wade, and how he insisted in coming to every show with you. 

Wade claimed it was because he was a  **_fan of the arts_ ** but you knew it was because he wanted to make sure you were safe. You also had a feeling that it was part of the deal you’d made with Tony, with Wade keeping an eye on you nothing would get out of hand. 

**_All on Instagram, cake by the pound_ **

**_Circulate the image every time I come around_ **

**_G's up, tell me how I'm lookin' babe_ **

This time when you walked around the pole you picked up enough momentum to spin, landing so your back pressed against the pole. You were now facing the left side of the main stage, knowing that was the side Wade hid out on. 

As your hands gripped the pole above your head you moved your ass in a circular motion, your ass barely touching the pole as you swayed to the beat. You smiled to yourself as you heard cheering from the audience. 

**_Boy this all for you, just walk my way_ **

**_Just tell me how it's lookin' babe, just tell me how it's lookin' babe_ **

This time when you slid down the pole you moved your hands down your body, before resting them on your knees. Licking your lips you pushed your legs open, knowing this was Wade’s favorite part. 

Instead of meeting his eyes you met a pair of perfectly blue green eyes, making your stomach drop. You held his gaze for a moment lost in his eyes before continuing with your routine. Following the beat of the song you pushed your legs together again, standing up. 

You tried to distract yourself from the fact that Bucky fucking Barnes...the man who had stolen your heart….was watching you preform. Thinking things over you also realized that he wasn’t alone,  **_nope_ ** he was joined by Sam and Steve. 

You almost laughed while thinking about Steve watching a strip tease. Focusing on your routine you tried to calm yourself down, he didn’t look grossed out or shocked. Your eyes widened... **_he looked turned on._ **

**_I do this all for you baby just take aim_ **

**_And tell me how it's lookin’ babe, and tell me how it's lookin' babe_ **

**_Lookin' babe_ **

Once again you walked around the pole, this time using your momentum to jump. In the process you held onto the pole with both hands eventually pulling your legs over your head and on either side of the pole. 

You were doing a split while completely upside down, swearing that you could hear Sam say  **_damn_ ** over the loud music. You bent one of your legs using it to grip the pole as you slowly slid down until your hands could touch the ground. 

Using that to balance yourself you pushed your body weight forward, your legs slowly coming to the ground. You were on your knees now, and you straighten out your left leg making you do a split one again. 

**_Drop the bass, mane, the bass get lower_ **

**_Radio say speed it up I just go slower_ **

**_High like treble, pumping on them mids_ **

**_Ya man…_ **

Following the beat of the song you gripped the pole with both hands, twerking while still in the split. You followed the exact lyrics, first moving your ass to the beat quickly and then slowly. 

Still gripping the pole you pulled both of your legs together, your thighs now touching as you stood on your knees. You slid your body so you were now on your side, moving one leg slowly up as straight as the pole. 

You brought the leg forward bending over the other before kicking it back, letting both legs rotate around the pole. Now you were completely touching the floor with your chest. Arching your back you moved your ass slowly in in a circle again. 

**_And why you think ya keep my name rollin' off your tongue_ **

**_'Cause when you want a smash, I'll just write another one_ **

Getting on your hands and knees you leaned back, throwing you legs back to touch your head. You moved so you were on your side again, straightened out your other leg so it was adjacent to the pole. 

You used the force of bringing it down to let you get on your feet again, kneeling down. You grabbed the pole with one hand both of your knees still completely bent, your ass inches from the floor. 

**_I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker_ **

**_Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor_ **

You twerked along to the beat, picking up speed as the lyrics got faster. Standing up you held the pole with one hand, leaning back while rolling your hips forward. You swayed your hips left and right to the beat, ending with your legs bent at 90 degree angles on either side of the pole. 

You smiled to yourself as the music slowly faded, knowing that there was no way Bucky would’ve been able to keep his eyes off of you. As you turned to walk back down the stage you looked at him again. 

You could see his chest rise and fall, his breathing obviously deep. You smirked to yourself before looking forward again and walking off of the stage. As you made your way to your dressing room you felt butterflies in your stomach. 

Wade slurped down the rest of his drink before saying, “So Elsa hows that icicle in your pants?”. Sam laughed loudly along with Wade but Bucky wasn’t in the mood for jokes. His voice was low, “So thats her secret?”. 

Wade balled his hand up in a fist smacking his chest until a burp came out. He spoke casually, “Yup she’s pretty fucking good isn’t she?  **_As if these jeans weren’t tight enough already_ ** ”. 

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, wanting to toy with Bucky. Steve spoke up, “So does that mean you and (y/n)-”. Wade overdramatically laughed, clutching Sam’s shoulder as he did so. 

“Oh god (y/n) and me? No way Capsicle...but I bet the sex would be amazeballs”. Wade smirked as he watched Bucky’s jaw clench. He tried to play dumb, “Why? Does Uncle Sam finally want to try out a 21st century woman-”. 

Bucky cut him off, “Enough Wade, just tell me where I can talk to her”. Sam teasingly repeated the word  **_talk_ ** making Bucky roll his eyes. Grinning Wade said, “All you had to do was ask, second door on the left side of the hall”. 

Wade pointed towards backstage, “That way Elsa, good luck”. Bucky forced a smile before leaving his friends behind. He was a man on a mission, letting his heart move him before his mind even told him what to say. 

You were leaning against your vanity, trying to figure out what the hell Bucky was going to do next. You knew that he could be old fashioned, but he had looked like he was  **_really_ ** enjoying himself. 

You heard a knock on your door and figured it was Wade. With a smile you opened it, “So daddypool did I make you proud-”. On the other side of the door was Bucky himself, your stomach dropped. 

You knew that in about point two seconds all your questions would be answered, making you so damn nervous. Bucky smiled quickly, “I hope you don’t mind that I’m filling in for him doll”. 

You turned around letting Bucky enter the room, mouthing  **_doll_ ** to yourself. You grabbed your robe, “So James welcome to the dazzling life of Carmen Silver” you said while extending your arms. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Is...is that you?”. Bucky was trying to distract himself from how amazing it felt to hear you call him by his real name. You sat down, “ My alter ego for the past two years now”. He nodded his head while inspecting everything on your desk. 

“I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable James…” you said while waiting for him to turn around. He swallowed hard, he wasn’t uncomfortable, he was trying to control the insane amount of desire he was feeling right now. 

He tried to sound casual, “Not at all doll, at least your alter ego isn’t a trained assassin”. He sounded like he was trying to mask his hurt, and that made you walk towards him. You placed your hand over his metal hand. 

You rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb, “I gave my alter ego consent”. You knew that Bucky was a victim, but you also knew he almost never saw it that way. You wanted to lighten the mood, “There's something I have to ask”. 

He felt his heart start to race but tried to sound calm, “Ask anything you want doll”. His new nickname for you kept giving you butterflies, he’d never called you doll before. 

You tried to look serious while holding his gaze, “Does the arm vibrate?”. Automatically you burst out into laughter, completely missing how red his face was. Bucky tried to laugh along, “Did Wade put you up to that”. 

Smirking you shrugged, “We both had our bets”. Bucky found himself smiling at your light teasing. He leaned against the vanity with his arms crossed over his chest. Looking to you he said, “I’d thought I’d had you all figured out doll”. 

You smiled, “What do you think of me now?”. By now you were standing in front of him your body only an arms length away from his. Bucky looked at you and felt his heart beating out of its chest. 

What did he think of you? Where did he begin? For starters you were looking at him with the cutest smirk on your face, it made him want to kiss your perfect fucking lips. Secondly, you were so different. 

He had always thought you were incredibly smart and strong, but now he knew that you could handle anything. You were strong enough to put yourself in the spotlight, and that was something he hated to do. 

Not to mention how beautiful you looked while on stage, it made his heart leap right out of his chest. To Bucky you were everything he had dreamed of, and god you could make him laugh too. 

“Carmen you gotta make space for the next act, clear out in 2” the stage hand said. You nodded your head and moved to go pack all of your things. Bucky caught your arm, “Wait (y/n)”. 

You smiled while turning around to face him, waiting to see what he’d say. He held your gaze, “I think you’re the most incredible girl I’ve ever met, and that I’m so damn lucky to know you”. 

He wanted to tell you so many things, but he didn’t want to ruin what was finally starting Bucky had always wanted to open up to you, but he knew he could be a lot, and that fear kept him from telling you everything he wanted too. 

You looked down at your feet for a moment while blushing. To his surprise when you picked your head back up you turned around and quickly gathered your things. He tried to calm himself down but every second that passed where you didn’t say anything felt like years. 

Quickly you put on one of Wade’s sweatshirts you’d stolen, it was so oversized that it hit below your knees. You grabbed the duffle bag you’d come with, slinging it over your shoulder. 

With a smirk you took him by the hand, “Come on soldier”. You lead him out of the room and through the back exit, pausing for a moment to still see Wade at the table joking and drinking with Sam and Steve. 

It was three words, not the first three words that came into his mind, but it was better than nothing. He tried to push away his self doubts and focus on the fact that you never shied away from his metal arm..it was the hand you constantly grabbed for. 

Bucky followed you with a smirk on his face, he’d follow you anywhere. When you got outside and the cold air hit you, you turned to face him again. You were still holding his hand, “I really like you James...I always have”. 

His eyes widened, “You do?”. When he’d put everything out on the line he’d hoped you’d feel the same, but hadn’t expected things to work out in his favor. You nodded your head while biting your lip. 

You moved closer hoping he’d get the hint but he was still clueless. Laughing you teased, “You just watched me perform half naked, how are you still nervous to kiss me?”. He laughed along with you, this time you could see his blush. 

“I...I’m not sure I just don’t want to take advantage of you” he said while looking up at you again. You nodded your head, feeling yourself falling even harder for him. You cupped his cheek, “You’re the last person I’d ever expect to do that James, I trust you”. 

Something shifted inside of him when he heard those last three words. With everything going on inside his head, and everything he’d been through, trust meant so much to him. Closing his eyes he let his heart speak for him. 

Slowly he kissed you, wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you closer to him. You moved your arms to wrap around his neck, letting your duffle bag hit the ground with a thud. The kiss was slow, like you wanted to take your time to let months of tension melt. 

Bucky pulled back with the biggest grin on his face, “..you’re so incredible doll”. You mirrored his expression, smiling from ear to ear. He saw that infamous smirk of yours and braced himself. 

“I’m just getting started James” you said teasingly. Maybe it was because it was nighttime, maybe it was because you’d been dreaming about this very moment, whatever it was you couldn’t stop your desire from showing. 

The moment was ruined by loud clapping, making both you and Bucky turn around. Wade had been slung over Steve’s shoulder but twisted his body so you could see him. He cheered, “Finally you two!! The sexual tension has been so thick you could fuck it!”. 

You raised an eyebrow making Wade say, “Give me a break here I’m drunk….drunkk in loveeeee….(y/n) and Elsa are drunk in love”. Wade started to sing loudly making you and Bucky laugh. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment guys, Wade go us kicked out” Steve said while still holding Wade. You smiled while reaching for Bucky’s hand again. Looking up to him you said, “Don’t worry Steve you didn’t ruin anything”. 

Bucky smirked, “(y/n) and I were just getting started”. Wade whistled, but you were just happy he wasn’t singing again. You all started walking back home together, and you couldn’t believe how perfect it all felt. 

You were like some big happy dysfunctional family; Wade continuing to make sexual remarks about you and Bucky, Sam laughing along, Steve scolding him like a father, and Bucky blushing. 

Bucky leaned down to whisper, “Don’t worry doll, your secret is safe with me”. You nodded your head, but couldn’t stop yourself from wanting to tease him. You whispered back, “I guess that means I should reward you huh?”. 

You tried to walk forward but were pulled back by the fact that Bucky had completely stopped in his tracks. Turning around and seeing the blush on his cheeks made you laugh, “Oh my god you’re so cute..come on”. 

Just like that you could have him completely needy within seconds, he was starting to really love that about you. Smiling you held his hand again, ignoring the knowing smirk on Wades face. 

You loved teasing Bucky but you didn’t mind if he wanted to take things slow. You didn’t care how long it would take, you’d help build his confidence as much as you could. 

He deserved so much, and you wanted to give it all to him. As Bucky watched you joke with Wade and Steve, and how easily you made them both erupt with laughter, he knew he wanted to give you everything he could too. 


End file.
